The proposed study aims to determine the relationship between life strains, social support systems and psychological well-being in recently divorced Puerto Rican women. A stratified sample will be drawn from a population of 12,000 divorced women in 11 courtrooms. A double sample technique will select 300 recently divorced women. Data will be collected through an in-depth interview. Multiple regression, which permits analysis of both direct and interacting effect of a variable, will be the principal analytic technique. In delineating the relationship between stressful circumstances and social support, we anticipate that such research will have an impact on (1) planning and development of health policy, health programs, and research about women, (2) information available on Puerto Rican women's problems, (3) and theory in the field of Stressful Life Events and Social Support Systems.